The Princess Lucille
by curlyQ14
Summary: Ella & Char have new born twins, the princesses Lucille & Nora, their first children. Dame Olga & Hattie hate Ella and her happiness. See what happens when they set out to ruin it.
1. She's Gone

**Chapter 1: She's gone**

Never had there been a bigger celebration in all of Frell. The young twin princesses, Eleanor (or Nora) and Lucille had been born only 5 days ago and now everyone who was anyone was at their first official feast.

Their father, the newly crowned King Charmont sat on the highest table in the hall, with his queen, Ella, beside him. Huge smiles were on their faces. In fact, there was no one in the hall who didn't have a wide smile on his or her face. No one, that is, except Dame Olga and her two daughters Hattie and Olive.

Dame Olga was not happy. She looked with disdain at her daughters' idiotic husbands, Hattie's Max, and Olive's Harry, who were grinning stupidly. They had seemed like a perfect match for daughters 3 years ago, when Dame Olga had been in such a hurry to marry them off. They had both been young and rich. Quickly after the marriage, though, they had both gambled off their fortunes, their slaves and servants, their land, and ultimately, their manors. They were currently residing, with their wives and children, at Dame Olga's manor.

Why should her stepdaughter, that wretched girl, Ella, have all the good fortune? She thought. Not only is she happily married to who should've been Hattie's husband, but now she has two daughters to show for it. Well not for long.

For months, Olga and her daughters had been plotting and after several plans, the perfect one had been decided on. In just a few hours, while they distracted the royal household, Max and Harry will kidnap the girls. Ella would be in such a state. She will have the royal guards out looking for them, day and night. They might even come to their manor. But the girls would not be found, because they will be far away, living with a friend of Olga's, Mirella, deep in the forest. Ella would be miserable. Perfect.

After the feast, Olga, Hattie, and Olive went to visit with Ella and Char in the royal living quarters. While Hattie and Olive talked to the couple, Olga demanded to see the members of the princesses' household to "make sure they were fitting for her step-granddaughters". That was when the sons-in-law took the babies. Hattie, watching out the window, saw her husband and brother-in-law go to Mirella's waiting carriage and leave. When she saw they were safely out the palace grounds, she gave the signal, and Olga dismissed the servants.

Ella went to say goodnight to her daughters and disappeared into their bedroom. Everyone in the entire castle heard a scream, and Ella came to the doorway, holding Nora, and crying, said, "Lucille's gone."

Char and Ella looked high and low. They searched every building in the country. And the neighboring countries. After 5 years, they started losing hope and after 10 years only one band of knights were assigned to searching for the long lost princess. But they had missed one tiny cottage.


	2. 12 Long Years with Madame

_Sorry for the confusion with the chapters, I'm not really sure what happened. Anyway, it erased the whole story and I had to rewrite them. There not as good as they were. Hope you like and review. Love, Curly Q_

**Chapter 2: 12 Long Years with Madame**

Over the next 12 years, the country was swarming with guards. Everyone was affected by the search for the young Princess Lucille. There was one household, however that was not affected.

Deep in the forests of Kyrria, was a tiny 3 room cottage. There, lived a mean fairy, called Mirella, and one very ignorant young girl. This little girl, Lucy, knew very little about anything. Mirella, whom Lucy knew only by 'Madame', barely taught the child to read and write.

Lucy's life was pretty miserable, though for the majority of the years she did not know it. Ever since she could remember, her bedroom had been a small high fenced yard off the cottage's kitchen. The bedroom could hardly be called a bedroom, though, for it had no bed, and would not have been able to fit ever a baby's cradle in it. It was not really a room either, for it had no roof, just a high fence. It was, however, the place were Lucy slept, whatever the weather.

She never talked to anyone other than Madame. She simply wasn't allowed. Madame always locked her in a cramped cupboard whenever company came (which was often.) In the small space, Lucy could barely breathe, but she could see out a tiny crack and hear the conversation.

Once when she was 7, Lucy remembered, a lady who came often named Hattie came to visit. In a rush, Madame had forgotten to lock the cupboard door.

Curious, Lucy had come out. Upon seeing her, Madame had immediately grabbed the thick wooden cane she always carried and struck the child with it. Lucy had burst into loud, uncontrollable sobs and Madame told her to shut up and get back in the cupboard. Hattie was surprised when Lucy did it right away, without even a sniffle.

"Amazing," Hattie remarked.

"Yes," Madame started, "The girl may be worthless, but she has always been very obedient."

Immediately having an idea, Hattie asked Madame what she knew about curses.

"Quite a lot really," she replied.

Hattie excitedly asked, "Can they be passed down generations?"

"Not often, but occasionally."

"Wonderful."

Hattie went on to tell about Queen Ella's curse. Madame agreed with her that Ella had passed the curse to Princess Lucille, Lucy.

"My precious daughter, Juliet, is now 8 years old, you know. In just 5 years she will be in need of a handmaiden. I think," she gestured to the cupboard, "That- that- that thing will do perfectly. Until then, do what you want with her. Just don't come even close to spoiling her." And Hattie was gone.

But Hattie didn't need to worry about Madame spoiling poor Lucy.

For the next 5 years, Lucy kept a very strict and pitiful schedule. Every morning, she awoke at exactly 4:45 a.m. She worked hard all day, under Madame's cold eye. At 11 o'clock sharp Lucy was sent to sleep.

Not a day went by when Madame did not give Lucy a few very hard hits with the thick wooden cane. The cane was very rough, except a heavy silver handle. This mixture of materials resulted in a very splintered and severely bruised backside. Lucy had never seen sunlight, and her unearthly pale skin showed huge bright red welts.

Then, a day came when her terrible life at Madame's ended, though she knew not what was waiting her elsewhere.


	3. A New Life

**Chapter 3: A New Life**

The day of Lucy's 12th birthday started off the same as everyday. She awoke at 4:45 and tidied herself. Then she went to do the hard cleaning of the kitchen. After that she started breakfast. At 7 o' clock, Madame rang for her breakfast. Lucy carried it to her room and took her unmoving pose she was forced to stand in, while Madame ate her breakfast. But when she went to take the tray after the meal, Madame stopped her.

"Lucy," she said, "For 12 years a have sheltered, and fed you in my home"

Lucy snorted at that statement; she was not sheltered, she slept outside, she was not fed, she ate one sad meal a day, and if you called these rags she made out of threadbare old sheets clothes, well. Madame ignored her

"I know what you are thinking, that this was not adequate care, but things, my dear, can always get worse. Today, changes will be made. Dame Olga is coming to take you away for a life of servitude in her household. Things will get worse. Dame Olga is not a kind woman, and her daughters are just like her. Do not expect as good a treatment as you have gotten here."

"Wait," Lucy tried to take it all in, "Dame who? What?"

"Dame Olga, one of my friends, the woman responsible for your whole life. She brought you here 12 years ago and she will take you away today." A knock came from the front room. "The time has come. Come along."

When Madame answered the door, a massive, frightening lady was there, filling the doorway. Realizing, this is the woman she was to go with, Lucy burst into tears. Seeing her, Dame Olga broke out into a sly smile.

"Ah, my dear," she placed her hand on the back of Lucy's neck and squeezed it, giving Lucy the shivers, "Well come along. We have a long journey and Juliet is only too excited to see you." She handed Madame a sack full of coins. "Thank you Mirella, for all you have done."

When Dame Olga tried to drag the girl to her waiting carriage, she started sobbing harder. "Madame, Madame, don't let her take me. Madame, I'm sorry. PLEASE, whatever it is I'm sorry, just don't let her take me!" For though, her life with Madame was horrible, she had never been with anyone other than Madame and the idea of living with this lady frightened her to tears. "PLEASE"

Madame, however, only turned cold, hard eyes to her, and said, "Get out of here you worthless child and never darken my doorstep again." And with that, Madame pushed Lucy out the door towards Dame Olga and closed the door.


	4. Juliet's Slave

**Chapter 4: Juliet's Slave**

The journey back to Dame Olga's manor was a long one. Dame Olga delighted in ordering poor Lucy about.

"Lucy, dear, please massage my feet," Dame Olga requested, slipping her nasty feet out of her red slippers.

Taking one look at the feet, Lucy said with disgust, "Not now, not ever."

"Lucy," Dame Olga said through clenched teeth, "Massage my feet now."

"The familiar dizziness came to Lucy. It had always come when Madame had issued a command and Lucy had not wanted to obey, but Lucy had never understood it. She massaged the hideous feet.

"Ah," Dame Olga remarked with pleasure, "You are just like your mother."

"My mother?"

"Yes, you wouldn't know about it, but she had the gift of obedience also."

So that's why I always must obey, Lucy thought to herself.

"It really comes in handy," Dame Olga went on, "For me anyway. And, of course, for Juliet. She's going to be your new mistress and you must do everything she tells you to do.

The rest of the ride went on like this, with Dame Olga telling Lucy how she was no better than Juliet's slave and how Juliet could do whatever, whenever to her. Then, the carriage stopped. Dame Olga pushed Lucy out, and though a footman came to help Dame Olga, Lucy fell to the gravel, skinning her knees.

Lucy found herself standing in front of a massive manor that was so big, it terrified her.

A young, plump girl of 13 came running out of the front door excitedly.

"Oh Grandmamma, is she here? Is she really mine?" the girl cried.

"Yes, Juliet, she's all yours. You can call that thing Lucy if you like."

Juliet squealed with delight. "Oh wait till the girls see her!" She squealed again. "Does she really do everything I say?"

"Everything. Try her out."

Juliet went into a bunch of silly orders, such as 'touch your toes.' Despite Lucy's tries to stop, she immediately obeyed every time, which sent Juliet into peals of high laughter.

After a while Juliet tired of this and led Lucy to show her mother, Hattie. They entered a parlor where they saw the woman lounging on a dark green velvet sofa, being fanned by 2 servants. Upon seeing her daughter, Hattie dismissed the servants with a wave of her hand.

"So you have finally arrived," Hattie said.

Lucy was flooded with relief to have recognized someone from her past life. Her next statement, however, ruined all hope Lucy had for some act of kindness.

"Let's get this straight," Hattie began, "I hate your mother, and I hate you. If I see fit, I will personally punish you, and I show no mercy. I expect you to serve Juliet until she's through with you for the day. Then, you may perform any tasks Mum and I assign you." She paused. "Now, Juliet, Princess Nora's ball is tonight. You best take Lucy, and get ready."

Juliet rushed Lucy from the room to her rooms to torture Lucy with tonight's preparations.


	5. Lucy's First Tasks

**Chapter 5: Lucy's First Tasks**

For 3 hours, Juliet worked the already exhausted Lucy as hard as possible. Several times, Lucy messed up something. On those occasions, Juliet would slap Lucy across the cheeks, surprisingly hard.

By the time Juliet was ready to depart, she decided to take an old handmaiden of her mother's, Rosa, to serve her instead of Lucy. Lucy was not disappointed at first.

She was disappointed, however, once Minerva, the head of the servants came to take charge of her for the night.

Minerva led Lucy to a massive hall. When they got there, she roughly pushed Lucy to the floor, next to a big bucket of water and soap.

"Get to work," she barked.

"Ma'am?" Lucy didn't understand.

Dame Olga walked in on this scene.

"Minerva," she said with fake kindness, "Be gentler. Here, allow me. Lucy, dear, would you do something for me? Just wash this floor. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"No," Lucy said flatly.

"No?" Dame Olga shrieked and pushed Lucy into the wall. Then to Minerva, "Continue, and show no mercy."

As she left, Minerva smirked.

For the next 4 hours, Minerva stood over Lucy, while she scrubbed on her hands and knees. Minerva frequently kicked Lucy in the side.

The next couple of weeks went on like this. Lucy's living conditions were even worse than they had been at Madame's.

At Dame Olga's, Lucy woke up at 3:30 a.m. She was forced to work hard labor and endure Juliet's constant orders.

Then, usually about midnight or whenever Lucy finished her nightly scrubbing of the great hall, she was allowed to retire to her room, an old closet with no furnishings except for 4 bells, one rigged to Juliet's room, one to Dame Olga's, one to Hattie's, and one to Minerva's.

Lucy was miserable and Juliet was pure evil but things could always get worse.


	6. Trouble with Rudolph

**Chapter 6: Trouble with Rudolph**

One morning, Lucy woke up in a terrible mood. Unfortunately, so did Juliet.

The night before, Juliet had attended a ball at the palace for Princess Nora. Juliet fancied the princess her best friend and was mad that Nora had spent the evening talking with her real best friend, Emile.

"Your sister was downright rude to me," she complained to Lucy.

"My sister?" After living in Frell for several weeks, Lucy had learned of the missing Princess Lucille and though Dame Olga had tried to change her appearance, she knew she looked a lot like Nora.

"Yes, you nincompoop, your sister Nora. She-," Juliet suddenly stopped, realizing what she had just said.

Lucy exploded. "I'm Princess Lucille, aren't I? Tell me, tell me," she demanded.

Juliet didn't know what to say. Lucy grabbed her mistress and shook her violently. Juliet couldn't speak, but she let out a loud scream.

Much to Lucy's distress, one of Juliet's older, very protective brothers, Rudolph was passing by the open door and witnessed this scene.

Rudolph rushed in the room. "Lucy, stop," he yelled furiously.

It was a command, Lucy had to obey. However, she put off doing it, till she thought she would faint. She stopped.

Just the same, Rudolph easily picked her up and flung her across the room. Luckily for Lucy, she landed on Juliet's pink satin, softest-of-the-soft bed.

"I know who I really am," Lucy shouted at him.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Rudolph asked.

"I'll-I'll-I'll," Lucy struggled to think of something, "I'll tell Queen Ella."

"Don't tell Queen Ella, Lucy." A command.

"Well, well, um...I'll find a way."

"I should have you whipped for your insolence. In fact, I will. That'll show you your place. Princess, or not, you are now nothing more than a slave, and will be forever."

"Oh, Rudy," Juliet piped up, "Not now, I need her to go shopping with me later."

Rudolph thought it over for a moment. "All right, but if she causes any more trouble at all, she is going to wish she had never been born."

They left the room talking, leaving Lucy to clean up the mess the morning's events had made.

But Lucy could only think of one thing. She was the Princess Lucille.


	7. AN

**A/N: **

Hey ya'll! I know ya'll hate these, but I just wanted to give ya'll something until I can get to my other computer where I am writing the next chapter. I have alot of ideas, but I don't know what I am going to post, so all ideas are welcome and would be helpful. I want to know what ya'll want! That's about it, the next chapter should be up in a day or so.

Love y'all (especially people who review),

Curly Q

**To all of my reviewers:**

martial arts babe: Thanks for reviewing

stubble96 & EllaFreak: Thank you SO MUCH for pointing that out. I can be such a dumb blonde, I probaly wouldn't have noticed!

cruelmonkey81: Thanks for the idea. I don't really know if thats where I am going, but I'll see what I can do.

Gayle: Sorry, I thought I made that clear, but mabye not. She inherited the curse from Ella. I know that probally wouldn't happen, but I thought it was a nice touch.

THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Escape

**Chapter 7: Escape**

The next week was especially hard for Lucy. It seemed her masters and mistresses worked her harder than ever and she could not figure out how to tell the royal family.

It wasn't that she wanted to be a princess, she could care less. It was the fact that she was 12 years old and had never had a family.

Lucy watched all of the other servant girls go home tired and grumpy and come back high-spirited, with stories of their little siblings and bags of goodies from there parents. Lucy wanted nothing more than to experience that.

One night, Lucy arrived at her room a little after 4 a.m. Minerva had just dismissed her after forcing her to scrub the great hall, not once or twice, but three times.

Lucy's hands and knees were badly bruised and a long trail of dried blood streamed from a painful blister on her hand.

She lay down on the cold stone, but was too tired to sleep. Instead, she went over a plan to escape from her life of drudgery and become the Princess Lucille once again.

The plan was that she would run away and beg to see King Charmont. She had been thinking about this a lot lately and decided that she must do it. Now was as good a time as any.

Slipping on her shoes, she silently tiptoed into Juliet's room. As she passed Juliet's bed she froze in terror as she heard Juliet say something.

"Lucy, Lucy, get me a glass of water. No, that want do. It must be mountain water." She rolled over. "I will have you punished severely, Lucy. Charleton, do something bad to her." Lucy, let out her breath. Charleton was the crown prince. Juliet was only dreaming.

As she started to leave, she looked over for a final glance at Juliet. Lucy suddenly remembered that Juliet wore a wig. Princess Nora, Emile, and another girl, Lola, were coming to visit in the early morning. Lucy took the wig off Juliet's almost-bald head and continued on.

Something else caught Lucy's eye, however, before she was out of the room. On Juliet's breakfast table a few coins glistened in the moon light. Lucy had not planned to steal money, but not knowing what would happened, she decided to take it, promising herself to pay it back later.

Lucy quickly and quietly left the manor.

She didn't arrive to her destination until about 6 o'clock. Approaching the gates, she begged to see the king, but the guards told her to go away or they would throw her in jail. It was a command, and she had to go.

Not knowing what to do, she hung around the castle for hours, looking for a way in. Eventually she saw the youngest child of the king and queen, Princess Braelyn with a servant, who the young child called Mandy.

Lucy ran to them, calling, but a guard pushed her out of the way. She struggled, shouting at the servant. Mandy finally turned around, and saw her. Mandy must have realized who Lucy was, for she stared at her, stunned with happiness. Rudolph got to her first, though, and whisked her away in a carriage. Mandy hurried to the queen.


	9. Punishiment

**Chapter 8: Punishment**

In the carriage, Rudolph harshly reprimanded Lucy.

"You are going to wish you had never been born," he told her, "Mother and Grandmama are absolutely furious. I could almost pity you, but I don't."

He took her bag from her and went through it. "And Juliet's money and wig, you little thief. When Grandmama is through with you, you can come to me for your next punishment."

When they got back to the manor, Dame Olga was waiting for them. She grabbed Lucy's arm tightly and pulled her through the hallways in the manor. They eventually came to a chamber she had seen before. In the huge, cold room Oleg, Hattie's other son was waiting for them.

"Oleg," Dame Olga spoke quickly, "Do your work."

Oleg came towards Lucy and roughly grabbed her.

"NO!" She screamed, struggling to get away. Through her struggles, she broke into frightened sobs. "Stop!" She cried, "Please stop, please, I'm sorry."

"Shut up," commanded Oleg. She abruptly stopped her sobs and screams.

Oleg continued to tie her down while Dame Olga looked on through strict, furious eyes. As he finished, Hattie, Olive, Rudolph, and Juliet entered the room. Rudolph handed the bag he was carrying to Dame Olga.

Dame Olga pulled out a thick, black whip from the bag. As Lucy saw the terrible instrument she gasped.

"You wouldn't," she whispered, "its illegal."

"Oh how kind of you to worry about us getting in trouble with the officials," Hattie giggled, "But no, you must not worry because when Mum's done, you will be working far to hard for anyone to find out."

Lucy erupted in a whole new set of tears that everyone ignored. Olive, Hattie, and Juliet happily chatted while Rudolph and Oleg silently looked on and Dame Olga slipped on smooth leather gloves and messed with her hair. Somewhere in the house a doorbell rang, but no one moved to answer it.

Finally, Dame Olga picked up the whip and said with quiet anger, "You are going to wish you were already dead, the only reason I have chosen this instead of having you quietly killed is that you are going to work until you are half dead anyway for me, forever. I will teach you to run away from me. I haven't decided how many lashings I will apply yet. A minimum of 15, you can be sure." She paused. "Let's begin. Olive, count for me."

Dame Olga snapped the whip through the air over Lucy a few times, and then picked it up ready to bring it down swiftly on Lucy's poor back.


	10. Rescue

**Chapter 9: Rescue**

Before this could happen, however, the door to the chamber swung open. Dame Olga flung the whip down, barely missing Lucy. All of the sudden, many royal guards were in the room and King Charmont could be heard yelling, "What is going on here, arrest every one of them." Lucy suddenly found herself in Queen Ella's arms.

Ella knew immediately it was her child, but she had to be sure.

"What is wrong?" She quietly coaxed. "What is your name, sweet?"

Now, if you remember, Rudolph previously ordered Lucy not to tell Ella who she was, so Lucy silently sat there, sobbing silent tears.

Dame Olga yelled, "Lucy, tell her you work for me. Tell her everything is alright and she must leave us in peace."

Lucy looked at Ella through wide eyes. "I work for her," she mumbled, "Everything's alright, leave us in peace." It had been a command.

King Charmont spoke quietly to the frightened girl. "Everything is not alright, child. Tell us who you are, we will not let her hurt you."

"I'm Princess Lucille," Lucy said quickly. Char and Ella did not seem surprised.

"You liar," Hattie shrieked. "Ella, who are you going to believe, your sister, or her?"

Ella looked enraged, "Do not call me your sister. And you were going to just about kill this poor child, my daughter. You are under serious treason."

"You do not know that is Lucille. Face it, Lucille is dead."

"I think I would know, but if you must have proof, there is one way we can find out." She turned to Mandy who was waiting near by. "Let Nora in, please."

Nora was let in the gigantic door and found herself standing in front of a girl exactly like her.

Char spoke, "Girls please pull up your sleeves."

Both girl pulled up there sleeves and the onlookers were surprised to find several moles up and down there arms in the exact same places. They found the same on their necks and hands.

When they were finished it was clear she was truly the Princess Lucille. Queen Ella started to cry, and held Lucy as though her life depended upon it. King Charmont reacted pretty much the same, Nora smiled and hugged Lucy and cried, and the whole bit, and Mandy rushed to the overwhelmed child, scooping her up in a big bear hug. "So glad your home my lady."


	11. A New Life

**Chapter 10: A Whole New Life**

Dame Olga, Hattie, Olive, Max, and Harry were all arrested for treason. As far as anyone knows, they were still there in jail.

Juliet, Rudolph, and Oleg were all placed with separate, strict peasant families until they were fully grown, when they went to work as extremely low-ranking servants at the castle.

Juliet was miserable, and complained about no longer being able to attend fancy balls, wear elaborate dresses, and especially about her thin hair that now went uncovered. She eventually married a gardener's helper and raised a bunch of idiotic chamber maids.

Rudolph and Oleg did not like the fact that they were no longer on top of the world and one night just disappeared. There were rumors that they ran to Bast, where the worked as hit men for an extremely wealthy lord.

As for Lucy, she fit right into her family and was overjoyed to have parents and several siblings. The curse seemed to just disappear with Lucy's old life. She and Nora became very close and remained best friends for the rest of their lives. Her brother King Charleton died just after he became king, leaving no heir. No one seemed to know if Nora or Lucy was older and in the end they decided to jointly govern the country.

_And that's the end! Hoped you liked it as much as I liked writing it! Curly Q_


End file.
